


I Want One

by missmichellebelle



Series: Purple Daisies [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had never been a question of whether or not they would have a family—it was something both of them wanted, after all. When the questions were asked, it was always the when.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want One

“There you are.”

Kurt turns his head, fingers fiddling with the collar of his shirt as Blaine walks down the hallway towards him.

“I was wondering where you disappeared to,” he says as he hands Kurt a cup of coffee, which he takes gratefully. They’ve been at the hospital for hours now and Rachel still isn’t fully dilated.

“I couldn’t sit with them anymore. My hair was starting to go grey _for_ Finn and I was about thirty seconds from slapping Rachel.” Kurt turns his head again, staring through the glass as Blaine wraps an arm around his waist and leans his chin on Kurt’s shoulder.

“So you came to look at the babies?”

“So I came to look at the babies.”

There’s so many of them and Kurt never _knew_ babies could look so different when they were so tiny. But tiny as they are, their little hands have a vice grip on his heart and he can’t make himself look away.

“You’re going to make a great uncle,” Blaine smiles, pressing a chaste kiss to the exposed skin of Kurt’s neck. Kurt turns his head until his cheek is pressed into Blaine’s temple, his eyes closing.

“I know,” he says, his voice hanging in the air with wistfulness.

“But you want one of your own.” It’s not a question. It’s Blaine knowing Kurt and knowing them. Starting a family is something they’ve talked about, especially since the morning over nine months ago when Rachel had called screaming about her pregnancy. It had never been a question of whether or not they would have a family—it was something both of them wanted, after all. When the questions were asked, it was always the _when_.

After three years of marriage seems good enough to Kurt.

So Kurt just gives a very small nod of his head. “I want one of my own.”

“Okay,” Blaine says, as they both watch a nurse weave through the basinets. Kurt blinks and turns in Blaine’s hold, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Okay?” He asks, breathlessly, and Blaine kisses him, the flavor of hospital coffee still potent on his lips.

“Okay,” Blaine says again as he draws back and smiles, and Kurt feels his own beaming grin light up his face in return.

“Kurt!”

They turn to see the frantic eyes of Finn only briefly before he disappears again, and Blaine steps away from Kurt before taking his hand.

“We should probably get through this pregnancy first,” Kurt jokes, but he still can’t stop smiling. He quickly kisses Blaine again before squeezing his hand. “Come on, lets go watch Rachel push a watermelon out of her body.”

“I really hope you’re kidding.”


End file.
